


Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Sugar Daddy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cam Boy Anakin, Dom/sub, M/M, Roommates, Student Anakin, Sugar Baby Anakin, Sugar Daddy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To be honest, this is not how Anakin imagined college. Sure, he'd expected the parties and the working odd jobs, his newest job in particular though, he hadn't expected. Even now, a couple months in; sitting legs spread on camera with an audience. Thrilling as this new job was, was he only doing it for the money? Don't get him wrong, he knows he's an attention whore. So when he gets a message from an Obi-Wan and they hit it off, is his sugar baby lifestyle too good to be true?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 159





	1. Livestream

**Author's Note:**

> This Corona quarantine has got me going crazy, so I've made this. Enjoy!

To be honest, this is not how Anakin imagined college. Sure, he'd expected the parties and the working odd jobs, his newest job in particular though, he hadn't expected. Even now, a couple months in; sitting legs spread on camera with an audience. Thrilling as this new job was, was he only doing it for the money. Don't get him wrong, he knows he's an attention whore, but it was even a bit much for him to be this objectified, a sex toy on a screen for middle aged men, their teen dream boy. But he did enjoy it. He was a kinky bastard, that was known, but this was a new low, nude and on show, for these random men, it was dirty. He loved it. So he kept doing it, setting up every night, lighting the room and wearing whatever was requested from the highest bidder. He'd sit on his bed, in front of the camera, position himself seductively and start the livestream. Straight away there'd be a flood of viewers and comments, twink that he is. The richer viewers would start their donations, simply for him just sitting there and talking, he'd say whatever they want of course. Then when things progressed he'd caress his limbs sensually and start stripping, now this would really earn him the praise and money. Once he was naked or naked enough he'd get the more full on comments. People detailing what they'd like to do, what they were doing and what they'd pay him for. Private photos, special requests, personal messages. All these cost extra, and they both knew and had the funds. He'd usually start with opening himself up, languidly for the camera, exaggerating every reaction but tastefully. He'd spread himself out on his fingers, one at a time till they were practically begging him to accept money for something more, to see something bigger, more intense, overwhelm the boy, see him shaking and needy. Most of the requests were for a very big dildo, biggest he has to be exact. But the highest bidder asked what he really wanted, _**vibrator**_. Yeah, he could use that right about now. He loved vibrators, something about that insistent buzzing from the inside made him quiver, even at the thought. So he was all smiles as he reached for the bright blue vibrator just off screen on the other side of the bed, laying before the camera and sliding it along his crack. He wondered how he got this lucky, at least he did if he didn't remember that this was actually quite frightening. Moving swiftly on from that thought he pushed back on the vibrator and glided it into himself. God it felt good, vision actually going a little blurry at the edges. He was in bliss, eyes rolling back and head lolling to the side, he was sure he looked a piece of heaven, even if he was tooting his own horn a bit.

He bit his lip and willed himself not to immediately give into the sensation and touch himself, he was a professional, well kind of. He distracted himself by moaning for a bit and making a show of riding the vibrator despite not being the best feeling. He needed to remember this wasn't about him, he needed to satisfy his... Customers? Viewers? It doesn't matter. He felt frustration prick at his mind, it often did when he didn't get his way, he was a brat and he knew it. In a way it was a scene. A somewhat pre-planned sexual encounter with an embarrassment element and a hefty amount of sex toys. Well at least that's how Anakin's scenes usually go. He's too wrapped up in his pleasure filled thoughts to remember not to think about past scenes and by the time he snaps out of it and looks up at the screen he's at the brink of cumming and can only ask that they ask what he says when he comes. The highest bidder gets it for no originality but all enough added embarrassment that Anakin cums when he says it.

> _**"Master!"** _

* * *

Watching AniCams livestreams was a guilty pleasure of Obi-Wan's, he wasn't one for a man half his age. A boy really, in AniCams' bio it said that he was 19. Obi-Wan was 35, a grown man. And he felt like a dirty old one watching Ani, but he couldn't help it, the boy was perfect. All lithe muscle and soft hair. He looked a dream. Obi-Wan's wet dream. For Christ's sake, the boy couldn't even legally drink. He felt like a cradle snatcher. Even with all this emotional turmoil of his porn choices, the second AniCams popped up with a notification for a livestream, he clicked on it. He wasn't even usually a man for these websites, sure he was into BDSM and twunks (Twinky hunks) but he was never one for cam sites. But here he was, excitedly clicking on a specific person, it felt personal, it wasn't but it felt like it. He was beautiful, all laid out in front of him, talking and touching himself. He couldn't help it, he unbuttoned his pants and reached a hand in. Ani was moaning on screen and Obi-Wan thought that it might be the best sound he's ever heard besides maybe the same sound but in person. He'd loved to have that boy beneath him, on his lap, over a table, maybe at a nice dinner where he could hold his hand, wait- Oh God, Obi-Wan was a sappy bastard. He was a gentleman he supposed. But right now he'd push those thoughts away in favor of dirtier ones. Ani was working himself open on the camera, really lost in it and all he could think of was that they could be his fingers, should be. So after a while of Ani spearing himself on nearly a vibrator now, he's moved on, obviously in another world. He asks what he should say when he cums and Obi-Wan knows how this works, highest bidder. He's too worked up and not thinking straight, edging himself till Ani cums which looks like it'll be soon. So he bids a substantial amount and the boy seems to like it because he shouts _"Master"_ and cums harder than he'd saw him in a while. Now he knows after he's finished tugging himself off, which takes no time at all after Ani's show, the Master thing might have been a little too self indulgent, it was never a thing that Obi-Wan had tried out, more of a thing he liked the idea of, especially with Ani.

Once he'd cleaned up and watched the rest of the livestream, that was about five minutes of the boy thanking people. He sat and looked at his profile for a while after, just looking at the pictures and tags. He came across the sugar baby tag in the bio. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't have the money, except that he did... Oh fuck. So that's how he ended up here, making a Seeking Arrangements to find Ani's seeking arrangements that took no time at all because that was also linked in his bio. Anakin Skywalker, real name apparently. Anakin, it was nice. He was indeed 19, it was verified here. And it also mentioned that he would accept to go on dates and stuff. He seemed fairly new to this website though. Profile made only a couple days ago. And the thought of possibly being first was what drove Obi-Wan to like and message him. He then let his nerves calm while he went to make some tea. No point waiting around when nothing might happen.

* * *

Anakin had another wank after the livestream, a private one, just to sate himself. And then he cleaned up, taking the lighting down and putting the camera away, it felt therapeutic. Ritualistic. He quickly checked his bank account was delighted at the money he made, vibrator in the ass for a grand, who could've known. Padmé could definitely hear the whole thing in her room next to him but she never said anything, because she was just nice like that. He checked his messages as well and, oh. Seeking Arrangements, his first message. Obi-Wan Kenobi, sugar daddy seeking company. Anakin could be company. He's sent him a message.

> _"Hello there, sorry if I'm not what you're looking for but would you perhaps be interested in speaking with me?"_

Oooh, fancy. A fancy man. Anakin could see the amount of money he was worth and what his hobbies were. Mr. Kenobi was a scientist or something, he had some overly complicated degree he didn't understand. His picture was nice. Ginger, a trimmed beard, in his 30's. Anakin was okay with this so far. A sexy rich man who wants him for his company, now that he could get behind, or beneath. So he texted him back.

> _"Hello, Sir. You seem really nice, not to mention attractive ;) and I'd love to talk with you."_

Anakin would talk to this man for free, he was like every crush he ever had. Older, bearded and rich. He could not believe his life right now. He had to go chat to Padmé about the ridiculousness of this. Likely she wouldn't be thrilled, she never was. She always felt like Anakin's safety was at risk and that all these people were borderline pedophiles. She was from a rich family and really didn't have to live in the student accommodation. She was older than him and when they'd first met, Anakin had been smitten. They'd eventually got together but it didn't work out, still, they'd managed to stay good friends. She just worried for him quite a lot. To be fair, he did do a lot of things that granted worrying. Like talking and getting naked with strange men on the internet. He supposed she had a point. Before he could get up to go knock at her door, he got another notification.

> _"Oh, thank you. You're beautiful yourself, I must say. What are you up to at the moment?"_

And this is how they ended up for a month, just chatting and flirting through text, he'd given Obi-Wan his phone number and they're chatting became more personal. He was a clingy little shit and had grown to like the man quite a lot. He sent Anakin money to buy take away, to buy new clothes and fund his hobbies. It wasn't too much but he really appreciated it. He knew now that Obi-Wan watched his livestreams and would always request things he knew Anakin liked to do anyway. He always asked how he was and if he needed anything, he really was too good to him. Padmé did not like this quick attachment to an older man but she did appreciate his lack of push for anything further. Obi-Wan was so respectful. Even when Anakin grew tired of their flirting and propositioned that they meet up quickly, free of charge, Obi-Wan had turned him down and instead offered to take him out on a date so that they could meet face to face. He wanted to argue but how could he, the man was a gentleman. Padmé was not going to like this.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date was going really well and surprisingly too normal. Obi-Wan had expected it to be weird, with the age gap and the money. But it felt so right being here with Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up sick this morning so if this gets left unfinished ya'll know what happened.

He was nervous, he'd gotten a haircut for this. Jesus. He trimmed his bear, wore a nice shirt and jacket, nice shoes even. Not that he wasn't always impeccably dressed. This just felt different. He really liked Anakin, it'd gone far beyond just wanting to fuck him at this point. It'd been beyond that since they started talking. He was such a sweet young man, impatient and very passionate. He was just so human yet so perfect and he was the breath of fresh air Obi-Wan needed. He was much too sappy and invested in this boy for his own good. He set up the date for a nice Italian restaurant and a walk around a park afterwards. He was determined not to let Anakin 'Horny on main' Skywalker have sex with him. He knew Anakin wanted him, whether it was just for the money or not he didn't know. The boy seemed insatiable and all Obi-Wan really wanted was to tie him up till he was satisfied. Obi-Wan gathered all of his self control, spritzed himself with cologne, locked his house up and very quickly shot Anakin a text before leaving.

> _"Can't wait to see you **x** "_

* * *

Anakin had been racing around their rooms for an hour, Padmé had done most of the work picking out and outfit and stopping only short of bathing and dressing Anakin herself. He had a nice shirt and smart jeans on, black and white, fitting. He always looked great anyway. She'd insisted on perfume instead of cologne, she said that anything mean to make men smell nice sucked ass. She wasn't wrong. Once she deemed him as nice enough a smell and sight he was allowed to start worrying again. Currently pacing around the room and fretting over if Obi-Wan even really liked him and what if he was texting other men and Anakin got his hopes up. Padmé had to remind him that Obi-Wan was his sugar daddy and not his fiance, Obi-Wan was **_paying_**. Paying to see and talk to him and he seemed genuinely really invested. It was what Anakin wanted to hear so it didn't take long for her to push him out the door with a hug and a kiss on the cheek afterwards. He hopped in his Uber and checked his phone, aw he'd texted him. _"Can't wait to see you x"_. He was too cute, really. The street this restaurant was on and even the streets surrounding it was very much out of Anakin's price range. Well, Anakin was a struggling student so most McDonald's were out of his price range before his new jobs. He really liked his newest job, having Obi-Wan dote on him, _and_ getting payed for it. He was a lucky bastard. He shot a text back.

> _"Can't wait to see you either xx"_

He was so excited, he was practically vibrating with it. Equal parts nervous though. What if Obi-Wan didn't like him in person? What if Anakin was just hotter on camera? The doubts flooded back to him. He never felt more insecure, well obviously he had but he's very dramatic. He had to calm down again. Not that he got a chance to, the car pulled up outside the restaurant and Obi -Wan was standing outside, smoking, looking exactly like his pictures, better even. Jesus Christ, Anakin was in for it. He took a deep breath and thanked the driver, paying him and hopping out, Obi-Wan had spotted him and walked over to open the door for him. It was a bit chilly out so he rushed them outside, putting his cigarette out and stepping on it, an act Anakin never wanted to call sexy till right the fuck now. He was an inch or two shorter than him, great body by the looks of it, he'd need to get closer to know, and his hair was amazing, he couldn't tell if the beard or the hair was better, but he thinks he might be developing a thing for gingers. When they're seated in what Anakin thinks of as an obscenely fancy booth, they're given their menus and a chance to talk.

> _"You look really nice."_ Obi Wan smiles at him, all crinkly and Anakin's heart flutters.
> 
> _"Aw thank you, you look great too. You really do, pictures don't do you justice."_ It was Obi-Wan's turn to be flustered now, obviously not expecting this up-frontness with Anakin in real life. Anakin wondered how many sugar babies he's had before him an feels a tug of unwarranted jealousy. He wasn't his boyfriend, remember what Padmé had to say. He should be glad to be with Obi-Wan here and now.
> 
> Obi-Wan coughed and blushed, bringing Anakin from his thoughts. _"What do you like on the menu?"_ They chatted about that for a while, ordering and making small talk. Obi Wan's job seemed very interesting and Anakin could just listen to him talk all day in his nice accent but Obi-Wan wanted to know about his college and stuff so he had to talk about himself which felt terribly selfish considering that Obi-Wan was paying. They're talks went on for ages and Anakin never even noticed the time go, before they knew it they were being served. Wine and fancy food. It was delicious, elegant and he felt very appreciated. He'd never experienced anything like this and it felt incredibly. They spent their meal laughing and ended up damn near cuddling by the end, sharing a desert. This was so sappy, like something from a film, Anakin could hardly believe he was being wined and dined.

_"Thank you so much for tonight, you've no idea what it's done for me."_ He felt confident and cared for, like he was worth the world at least in Obi-Wan's eyes and perhaps he was.

 _"Oh no, thank you. You're perfect, I've had a wonderful evening with you and I couldn't have asked for anything better."_ Right off the bat Anakin's mind went to some better things Obi-Wan could ask of him but he shook it off, he was being sappy and lovable right now. They'd left the restaurant and the older man had put his coat around him and walked them to a nearby park. They'd strolled around in the evening lift for a while until they came to a bench overlooking the pond, oh it was beautiful. Obi-Wan was looking him right in the eyes with something close to adoration and they don't know when it happened or who initiated it but they were kissing. Chastely at first, barely a press of lips but Obi-Wan held his head carefully and deepened it, a slide of tongue and a groan from Anakin, but before he could get too excited they'd pulled apart and an old woman walking her dog cooed at them, blushing they smiled her off. They took this as their cue to leave and Obi-Wan put him in a taxi home, all politely with one last goodbye kiss. He was all shy smiles and giggles to himself on the ride home and he had never been so embarrassed to be so sappy, he was doomed. The minute he was in the door he slammed it and his head against it with a groan.

> _" **Padmééééé!** I fucking **love** him! For fuck sake!"_


	3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones short and porny. Enjoy, it took me too long to write for the level of shit it is.

They texted immediately after getting home, well Anakin texted back an hour later after a lecture about not falling in love with old men but he'd tried to argue that Obi-Wan was only thirty five but Padmé was not happy about that. They set up another date for the next week, Anakin insisted on something a little less posh and they agreed on a cinema date. They were gonna go see Parasite, which is a really good film but Anakin didn't really plan on watching it, all he wanted to do was feel Obi-Wan's bristly beard against his mouth again. He couldn't help but let his mind wander that night, thinking of him and Obi-Wan going further, wandering hands, a makeout, right there on that bench, fuck the old woman, he wanted Obi-Wan's hands on him, now. He had tried sending Obi-Wan seductive texts, even tried calling him sir, he seemed like he'd like that sort of thing, and all of his advances were brushed off easily, like the man's will was made of steel and he truly only wanted to wine and dine Anakin until their marriage bed. It was infuriating, he could feel that the man knew what he was trying to do and it felt like a game of teasing that he was sorely losing, he felt defeated. Well he did until he remembered that he got naked and touched himself on the internet...

He set out the notifications that he was going live in the next ten minutes, he had never gotten ready as quick for this. Speeding around with the lights and toys and he was damn well getting out the big guns tonight, he needed it. He knew Obi-Wan would be watching, he always was, he had a thrilling feeling going through him, like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. He knew this would get Obi-Wan riled up one way or another and that drove him on. He changed, well kind of, unbuttoned his shirt most of the way and ditched the jacket and pants. He quickly debated changing into panties but he really only liked that as a degradation thing for himself so he decided against it. Leaving himself in his boxers, an opened white shirt and sprawled seductively across his bed, on show for hundreds but only for one. This sugar baby thing was not working out for him the way he'd thought it would.

He felt the need for violence, he wanted to be bad and be punished for it, he wanted to get smacked around a bit, he wasn't going to get that now but this would do, for now. He waved to the livestream and saw that Obi-Wan joined, he'd figured out who he was by what he asked for, he didn't know if he knew that he knew though. This could be interesting. He got a text that he could see on the bedside table and it was just a question mark from him. He liked that, could imagine his surprised smile. He didn't approve of Anakin sending him pictures or trying to sext him, he said that there was plenty of time for that, and he hoped there fucking was. He rushed the livestream along, touching himself quicker than usual and really only putting on a show rather than taking requests, he was quickly losing himself in his pleasure, hand back and stroking himself, eyes rolling back after being so worked up today. He went to grab the lube beside him because goddamn did he need something inside him, if he couldn't be fucked brutally across a table or even this bed then he was damn well going to ram himself with whatever he had. He was breathing heavily at the thought, but a notification caught his attention, just a little ping on his phone that said:

> **_"Use the purple one."_ **

It wasn't an suggestion, that was a damn command and he knew it. Who was he to deny his date, he supposed.

He lubed his fingers up and pushed two in straight away, it burned but felt amazing, he was vaguely aware he was being louder than normal, that Padmé could definitely hear him already. He didn't care right now, he pushed that away in his mind, even pushed away that there were other people watching that weren't Obi-Wan. He was all he could think of, desperately, he needed him here, he needed to feel how he'd touch him and what he'd say and how he'd take him, he needed it. He could feel tears of frustration prick at his eyes and pushed in another finger, opening himself just enough that he could feel the stretch of the vibrator on the side of painful, Jesus he was a masochist. He spread himself quickly and couldn't help it, he had to push it in no teasing first. The groan he let out was pure relief and his eyes flicked closed for a moment. God, he needed that. It was great, he hadn't even turned it on yet, he wasn't gonna last five minutes. He was surprised he didn't come from the intrusion alone. He wishes it was Obi-Wan, he wishes so hard that tears prick his eyes as he turns it on. He's so frustrated and worked up that as it turns on full blast he can't help but shout. He's writhing and panting as he fucks himself on it and he looks pathetic and desperate on camera, and in person. He was definitely gonna make money off this one, they love it when he looks like he only has one use. Shit, he was close already, he wanted this to last, wanted Obi-Wan to break down his fucking door barge in right now and finish him, and that thought alone is what sends him over the edge. Flying off the edge, he arched up with a scream, coming with his cock untouched and his ass buzzing. When he could breathe again he smiled at the camera and laughed. Fuck, that was good. He felt drunk on it. On the embarrassment and the viewers and Obi-Wan. Finishing up the show and cleaning himself and his room up was his first priority. Second priority was to make sure Padmé didn't murder him. Not two seconds that he had his clothes back on did she slowly creak the door open and glare at him in awe.

_"Ani, what. **The Fuck**. Was that about?!"_ She all but laughed, rubbing at her head in confusion and she seemed nearly impressed.

_"Obi-Wan."_ Was all he offered sheepishly and she shook her head and left, he was glad to have such an understanding roommate.


	4. Patience

His phone went off. Shit. A phone call. Shit. He wasn't able for a phone call right now he was drained. He quickly grabbed the phone and checked it, hoping it wasn't anyone important. ShitShitShitShit. It was Obi-Wan, he had never called him before. Oh shit. Anakin had almost forgotten about his little horny outburst. It'd left him sated and tired but that didn't stop his blood flowing below at the caller ID. He panicked for a good few moments before answering the phone in a deep blush, he was glad he couldn't be seen right now, not that Obi-Wan hadn't just seen _everything_ minutes before. He cleared his throat at the silence on the other end. He expected some kind of reply but the man just hummed expectantly on the other end. Shit. Yeah, maybe he hadn't thought this through. Well it was Obi-Wan's own fault for watching. There was a sigh from the older man and Anakin felt unexpected guilt and shame rise in him.

> _"Anakin, what was all that about? Are you really that desperate of a little slut to need to show me like that when I deny you. If I were there young man, believe me there would be consequences, I very well think there might be anyway. Now what do you have to say about this?"_

Anakin was in shock, in shock and _hard._ Obi-Wan, his Obi-Wan that doesn't so much swear or touch him in anyway a chaperone wouldn't find appropriate. That Obi-Wan, had just said that deliciously filthy sentence in his usual, casual tone as if he hadn't just rocked Anakin's world with a string of words. He was in awe, he'd like the consequences and he'd like them now. 

> _"I-I, well, I-"_ He was stuttering, and couldn't even figure out what he wanted or even could say. _"You didn't want to do it with me."_ Anakin said it too quickly, it sounded like an excuse and not like the perfectly reasonable answer he thought it was. Obi-Wan scoffed, seemingly not pleased with the reply.
> 
> _"So, instead of doing what you were told and waiting, you did what? You thought it was a good idea to turn on the camera and show the world to make me jealous? Was that your intent? Cumming on camera like a whore. D'you even know how much you deserve to be bent over my knee?"_ He still sounded cool as a breeze and as casual as ever. It was getting Anakin hot and bothered. God how he'd love to be bent over his knee right now. He hadn't really taken Obi-Wan as the dominant or even kinky type but he was definitely not complaining. It just threw him for a second.
> 
> _"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. You got me very worked up."_ He was undeniably turned on now, the shame of disappointing Obi-Wan only making it worse, or better.
> 
> _"Are you blaming me for your actions, Anakin. I seem to have had too high expectations for you. You're just a slutty school boy."_ Ouch, that hit hard but also hit something inside him that lit up. He bit his lip and was silent for a second, in thought, a second too long maybe because Obi-Wan started apologizing. _"I'm sorry, that was a bit too far. I don't mean it, you know we're only playing right? I really should've negotiated this earlier, I just thought it was something you'd like. I-"_
> 
> _"No, its fine. Seriously ,Obi-Wan. I just wasn't expecting this from you. I'm really turned on and I need a second to think with my upstairs brain."_ Anakin did appreciate his concern but it probably wasn't good to do this for the first time on the phone, Obi-Wan would only be anxious and it'd be harder to negotiate. 
> 
> _"Of course, we could do it tomorrow or you could come over and talk now if you'd like. I know that it's a bit forward, and we don't have to do anything-"_
> 
> _"I'd love to. I'll get ready. You just shut up and drive here."_
> 
> _"Careful dear, you're still on thin ice."_ A shiver ran up Anakin's spine at that. Oh this was going to be a good night.

* * *

He knew he was entirely rushing into things, that Anakin was young and only with him because he bought him things and paid his bills, but Obi-Wan had an entirely romantic notion that the boy returned his feelings. He was ten years this boy's senior and his feelings were anything but platonic and gentle. He wanted to have him, in the way he only let himself want in moderation because it gets too much to him. He likes to hurt and to control, to care for and teach. He wants that with him. He wants to hold the stupid little thing until he grows old in his arms. He was a hopeless romantic, a sappy bastard and right now. He was on his way. He was in a rush, a mad rush. Flinging on his clothes and running to his car, he had no idea what state his house was in other than there was definitely porn open on his desktop, and it was definitely Anakin. It took him thirty minutes to get to the apartment and he was met outside by a woman in a bathrobe with a cup of tea and a scowl. 

> _"What are you're intentions with Anakin?"_ Oh she was the roommate, the scary motherlike one Anakin spoke fondly of. Oh, the ex? She was pretty, and older too. Still younger than him but a couple years on Anakin. Seems he has a type. All thoughts of the roommate leave his head as Anakin bounds out the door and all but strangles the woman. He's holding her mouth shut and smiling manically, she obviously knew of their relationship. 

> _"Ah, Padmé. She's a funny one, love you bye."_ He lets go and kisses her on the head, quickly running and tugging Obi-Wan into the car. 

> _"Use protection!"_ Padmé shouts for the whole complex to hear and both of them turn bright red.


End file.
